1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a cosmetic container that is easy to operate and carry and orderly holds different cosmetic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women who use cosmetics to have good looks usually carry cosmetic products with them to keep the effect of the cosmetics on face. They often use portable cosmetic bags to help collect their cosmetic products.
However the cosmetic products in a cosmetic bag may include powder, eye shadow, blush, mascara tube, concealer, eyebrow pencil, lipstick or eye-shadow pencil and corresponding cosmetic tools. When a user wants to apply cosmetics, he/she may take a while to look for the needed cosmetic due to those disorderly arranged cosmetic products in the cosmetic bag. Thus, it is inconvenient to apply make-up promptly.
Furthermore, cosmetic products do not have any mechanism simplifying and facilitating the operation of the cosmetic products.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.